Drabbles for the Lovers
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: FemIchixByakuya. Crack AU Drabbles from my fic 'The Beginning of Everything'. UPDATE! Chapter 9: Dream
1. Hunter And Prey

I know I haven't been updating for years but these couple and g-b has been plaguing me these days. So i managed to get out of my extreme writer's block to churn this out in less than an hour. If there's any mistake, please inform me.

This is singer-celebrity Ichigo with Byakuya. I don't know why but I've been having thoughts about Ichigo being in a band as the lead singer. Oh, and Ichigo's FEMALE! Hah hah hah If u no likey gender-bender fics, please leave now. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. If it does, do you think I'll be writing fanfics?

**Hunter & Prey**

Ichigo was not a vain enough person to care much about fashion and what was in style that summer or season or day for that matter. However, let it not be said that she was a sloppy dresser either. She was a celebrity after all and she hired a stylist for a reason.

Most of the time, though, she cared more about being comfortable with what she wore than anything else. Oh, and also that she didn't look like a geek, unlike a certain bespectacled quincy, but that was neither here nor there.

So, when her manager approached her one day with a FRILLY RUFFLED monster in hand for the photoshoot of her band's new single, her face reverted into a scowl familiar to those that knew her well.

She didn't care if people called her a tomboy for favouring jeans and pants, she just didn't do SKIRTS or RUFFLES. No way in hell!

"Ichi-chan, pleaseee..." her manager was very skilled at weedling after years of getting accustomed to the russet-haired singer's behaviour. Complete with puppy eyes and trembling lips.

The visiting shinigamis that were sitting, lounging around looking as if they own the place watched, amused, as the petite man swayed the death berry into wearing the small dress. Stupid arseholes.

"Let's just admit it, Kurosaki," Ishida said deadpanned, "You have no curves. You need the ruffles to give you the illusion of some... assets."

Why the hell did she hire this guy as her stylist again?

At least it wasn't pink, she thought consoling herself as she petulantly took the costume from her manager.

It wasn't all a lost cause because despite the fact that the navy blue ruffly skirt was too short for her taste, barely reaching the midthighs of her long slim legs, the black top was redeemable, at least. Long sleeves made of silk covered her shoulders and arms, falling in folds that reminded her of waterfall. The ensemble was complete with a black corset that emphasized her slim waist.

In fact, the horror of wearing a skirt was all made up for when she saw the reaction she garnered from her annoying audience the moment she stepped out of the changing room, complete with make-up and matching hair do.

Renji's and Ikkaku's eyes nearly popped out from their thick skulls. The others gawked like they have never seen her before. The girls squealed. God! Must they do that!?

Only her band members seemed to display normal behaviour as if it was everyday occurences to see the famed Kurosaki Ichigo wearing a skimpy dress. In actually, they've seen her in all kinds of get up before, including a bikini and a bridal gown, not that they'll say anything about it though. They valued their life too much.

Unable to quell her curiousity, Ichigo turned towards her lover to see his reaction. God. The moment their eyes met, it made her wished they were alone. So intense was his gaze she felt as if he was a hunter and she his prey.

A cough broke their connected gaze and she looked over her manager who beamed happily at her. Manipulative bastard, she thought fondly.

The shoot started without further ado, they were running at a tight schedule after all.

As usual, her band members: Chad, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki was standing behind her before she took her pose as leader. Giving the camera a mesmerizing look, she made the mistake of looking towards her other half at the last minute before the lights flashed.

She winced. Shit! Focus!

But it didn't work. the dark haired captain's gaze kept distracting her from the shoot. When it finally ended, she sighed with relief, heading quickly for her designated changing room.

Her make-up artist helped her to remove the thick make-up before lightly applying another more comfortable layer of make-up. It was necessary for her to look good when going out in public after all.

She unlaced her corset as the artist worked quickly. Pulling the thick material away with a sigh, she thanked the man as he left the room so that she could change.

She started to unbutton the silk top when a sound behind her startled her. She turned around quickly to meet with a pair of intense grey eyes.

"What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed as he stalked towards her. Like a goddamned hunter.

"Bya...!"

"Mine," was all he said, before he devoured her lips.

Whatever possessed her to marry a possessive man such as Kuchiki Byakuya?

He left her lips to kiss her sensitive neck, making her moaned before throwing all caution to the air. Surrendering to her desires, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him closer and tilted backwards to sit on her dressing table so that they could do more than just grope.

To hell with it! Let the others wait!

Owari?

Utter crack, I know. But I really like this pairing. Call me crazy. Oh, and the manager has no name and is just a pointless OC.

If you need an idea of what Ichigo wore, just go and check out the video of Funky Town by Namie Amuro. Her figure gives me an idea of what Ichigo's would look like if he was really a girl. Heh heh.

Now, please tell me I'm brilliant or simply crazy with just a click of that button at the bottom. Grinz!


	2. Confession

Just a little drabble I thought to share with everyone

It's a little spoiler for my fic "The Beginning of Everything." It's Ichigo/Byakuya again of course.

**Confession**

The first time Ichigo received a confession, she had beaten up the boy.

In her defence, it was an accident.

Well, actually, it wasn't.

But she had thought that the boy was stalking her for a fight, not for a love confession.

The poor boy had been following the orange-haired girl for days on end, pissing off the fifteen-year-old horribly.

When he had finally summoned enough courage to actually say the words out, he jumped out in front of her so suddenly it startled her so much she reacted on instinct. She broke the poor boy's nose with a punch and then kicked his stomach before even realising what she had done.

Even years later, her friends never stopped reminding her of what a riot she had caused.

The last time she received a confession, was at the end of the final battle in the war between the Shinigami and Arrancar.

The white bridal dress she wore was soaked in blood that was of her own as well as from her fallen opponents. Zangetsu was beside her, coated with blood, as his owner laid dying on the ground of the throne room in Las Noches.

She tried to distinguish through her blurred vision who was above her, pressing down on the large wound on her abdomen, trying to quell the gushing blood.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Who was that shouting so loudly in her ear? She wondered, feeling extremely tired, sleepy and confused.

"Please! Stay with me, Ichigo!"

She could somehow detect worry and desperation in the voice calling her, though she didn't know how, considering how out-of-whack her mind was at that moment. Ichigo tried to focus on the black blob above her. Was that who she thought it was? What was he doing here? What was he saying?

"No! I can't lose you too!"

How ironic, she thought to herself as she gazed up dazedly at the man she loved, she had beated up Kuchiki Byakuya before as well didn't she?

How odd, she thought idly as darkness engulfed her consciousness.

Owari

And no, I did not kill Ichi. The story just goes like that. You'll find out what happened as the story proceeds in "The Beginning of Everything" Arc.

Also, I'll be moving "The Beginning of Everything" from "Bya/Ichi" catergory to "All Character/All Character" category soon. Probably next week when I update again. For now, jya!


	3. Poster

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

**Poster**

The first time Byakuya saw it was when Rukia had accidentally dropped one of them while passing by him. His dark-haired sister eeped and quickly doubled back to get the wayward scroll, which had rolled up to his feet.

He bent down to pick it up and heard Rukia make a sound of surprise. Something like a cross between a squeak and a gasp.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at his sister, whose face was going pink in embarassment.

"Uh..It's uh..."

Out of curiousity (which was admittedly rare) he opened the glossy paper to see what it was that was making his sister so nervous.

The picture it held made his eyebrow go up (nearly into his hairline).

It was a poster of Kurosaki Ichigo, with the rest of her group standing behind her. All of them were standing amidst a web of red strings set against a black background, wearing all black.

Kurosaki Ichigo was standing in the front, slightly to the right of the poster. Her face was slightly turned to the side but her golden-brown eyes were staring back at him with a pensive look.

Her hair was longer than when he had first met her, long enough to touch the small of her back. Her bright hair was muted by the dark colours around her, looking more brown than orange and was streaked with dark red strands. It was set up high above her head, falling around her shoulders and down her back in soft curls. Her fringe was swept to the side, almost covering her right eye.

She was wearing a long black jacket with flared sleeves over a black and red corseted top. The hem and sleeves of the jacket was trimmed with dark red and the plunging neckline of the top was covered by a long black scarf with the same trimming. She looked dangerous and mysterious in those dark clothes.

And her kohled eyes was entrancing, almost too mesmerizing for him to look away. But he did, only to notice other things about her.

In the picture, her left hand was lifted, showing a wrist that was tied with few red strings which are connected to the web of strings behind her. Similarly, all the others had red strings tied around their wrists, interconnecting with each other as if to denote a fated connection between them.

Above the poster was the words '_Seirênes_' written in cursive script.

Byakuya looked back up from assessing the poster to look at his blushing sister. Then his gaze went to the other rolled-up posters that she was holding to her chest.

"What are all these?" he said, gesturing to the poster in his hand then to those in hers.

Rukia fidgeted, thinking of how to answer to her brother. She could easily imagine his sneer when he found out the truth. But she had no choice. He always knew when something was being kept secret from him.

"Um, well, some of the others asked if I could bring some posters of Ichigo-san when I drop by the real world..."

Kuchiki Byakuya was aware that Kurosaki Ichigo's band was gaining popularity within Seireitei ever since her appearance in Soul Society and the subsequent rescue of Rukia months ago, but this was getting seriously ridiculous...

"Some of the others?" he asked inquiringly, still looking at the poster in his hand. Rukia briefly wondered if she would ever retrieve that signed copy of Ichigo-san's poster. It wasn't easy to get six signed copies of the latest poster, after all, even if she did know the singer. They were sold out so fast she had to pre-book them first through Karin in order to get her hands on them.

"Um... Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Kusajishi-fukutaichou, Kiyone-san," she counted out with one hand, "And Kyouraku-taichou wanted a copy too."

If Byakuya was the type to do so, he would have slapped a hand on his forehead when Rukia uttered that last name.

"That's four people," he said with a slight hint of irritation, "who does those two belonged too?"

There was a short pause of awkward silence before Rukia reluctantly answered.

"One for me and the other... is for Renji..."

Suppressing his urge to sigh outloud, he wordlessly handed back the rolled up poster to his sister and turned back to continue his journey.

Rukia sighed in relief. Then winced as she thought about what she had just confessed to her brother.

Sorry, Renji, she thought to herself as she made a quick escape in case her brother decided to turn back to interrogate her some more.

* * *

When Renji woke up that day, he felt a slight chill going up his spine.

That_ CANNOT_ be good.

**Tsuzuku?**

There should be a sequel to this part but I haven't thought of anything yet. Any ideas?

Please r and r


	4. Poster II

A continuation from last chapter:

**Poster II**

"Thanks, Rukia-chan," Matsumoto Rangiku chirped happily, taking the poster that Rukia offered to her. She opened it and squealed at how 'cool' Ichigo and the others looked. In the background, Yachiru Kusajishi was hopping around with her signed copy of the poster, singing 'Ichi-chan' at the top of her lungs.

"Where's Renji, anyway?" Kyouraku Shunsui asked, inspecting the glossy picture as Rukia handed Kotetsu Kiyone her copy. It was everyone's lunch break right now and Rukia had informed all of them beforehand to collect their copy of the poster, so it was a suprise to find the redhead still missing in action.

"Oh, I think I heard him say something about a spar with Kuchiki-taichou," Matsumoto commented offhandedly, attention still on her newly acquired possession.

Rukia froze.

"Is that so?" Rukia asked rhetorically. Inwardly, she wondered if there would be anything left of her boyfriend after this so-called 'spar'. Sometimes, her brother was just too extreme in his ways.

Minutes later, Renji limped into the room, sporting various small cuts and bruises. He sat down beside them with a groan and Kiyone quickly poured a cup of tea for the injured redhead.

"Rough training session?" Matsumoto enquired with sympathy.

"Vicious," he growled out, "I swear he's more vindictive today than normal."

Rukia quickly looked away guiltily.

"He said something about overstepping boundaries," her secret boyfriend grumbled. "What the hell is he talking about!?"

Rukia was now sweating bullets.

Oh no, she thought to herself, I'm the one distributing the posters. He's going to kill me!

Maybe Niisama will be appeased with another poster she kept in her room. The one where Ichigo-neesan wore a light green formal kimono with butterfly motives decorated at the hem and had her hair held up in an elegant bun with colourful ornaments. Rukia loved that poster because Ichigo looked so much like an aristrocrat with her graceful pose and haughty expression. Maybe she'll make it out alive if she offered it to her brother...

"Oh, I didn't know you have a crush on Ichi-chan," Rukia snapped out of her thoughts at Matsumoto's teasing words.

"I DON'T!" Renji prostested loudly with a red face. It was a lie, Rukia knew that Renji habored some kind of awe for the other redhead, especially after losing in the fight with Ichigo. But she didn't say anything. After all, it was her fault he suffered under the hands of her brother.

"Pineapple-head likes Ichi-chan!"

"Fukutaichou!!"

"Just admit it, Renji," Matsumoto snickered at the redhead's equally red face.

"There's nothing to admit!"

"Ho, Ho, Ho, young love. It's so cute."

"SHUT UP!"

"Pineapple-head is in denial," Yachiru chirped, crossing her arms and nodding wisely.

"Yeah," Kiyone snickered, "You did order one, after all."

"IT"S NOT FOR ME! IT"S FOR IKKAKU!!" came the confession.

All the girls blinked.

"Wha...?"

"Madarame Ikakku!?"

* * *

Behind the door, Kuchiki Byakuya twitched.

**Tsuzuku?**

Okay. I'm supposed to be studying right now but obviously it's not working. Looks like I'll be locking my computer in the cupboard for the next few days...

Please r and r.


	5. Acceptance

I'm still here and not with my books. Obviously, I'm not doing very well with my studies. Sigh anyway, this is my last update for the week. Byakuya/Ichigo, plase get out of my head.

**Acceptance**

The Kuchiki elders were in a dillemma.

It was just discovered that the head of the clan, Kuchiki Byakuya was having an affair with the Shinigami representative, Kurosaki Ichigo.

On one hand, the Kurosaki girl was a commoner and was still alive in the real world.

On the other hand, she had the support of the three other noble families, the Shiba, the Shihouin and the Ukitake clan. Not to mention, she also had the support of all the captains of Gotei 13. And even the members of the 46th Chamber was in awe of her status and powers. It all made her a very attractive addition to the old clan. Furthermore, any heir produced by this woman was bound to be very powerful and influential.

In the end, it was decided that it was beneficial for the Kuchiki clan to accept the russet-haired Shinigami into the family.

"I want to maintain my surname as Kurosaki."

The elders just gaped at the audacity of this young female human who dared to make such an outrageous demand after being accepted so generously into the noble family.

"I mean, it's going to be very confusing, don't you think?" she smiled charmingly. "Byakuya is the taichou of the 6th Division and soon, I'll be the captain of the 5th. I think it's going to be quite confusing for people to call us both Kuchiki-taichou.'

The elders continued to gaped at the smiling redhead, while at the sideline, Byakuya had to cover his mouth to hide the twitching of his lips. Ichigo always had a way of throwing people off balance.

After a lonnggg debate amongst themselves, the Kuchiki elders decided it was in their best interest to welcome the young girl into the family, with the agreement that as long as any children resulted from the union will carry the Kuchiki name.

"Cowards," she grumbled, when Byakuya told her about the reasons for their decision. "At least, now I know why they were so nice to me even when I demanded to keep my maiden name."

The dark-haired man kissed her bare shoulder to placate her. She retaliated by squeezing his fingers and kissing his knuckle.

He settled down behind her in a spooning position, burying his face into the soft downy hair at her nape. She clutched his right hand with both of hers between her breasts, watching the sun peak across the horizon from the open window.

Comfortable silence reigned as it always does after their lovemaking.

"Ichigo," he whispered against her neck.

"Hm." He could tell that she was falling asleep. But it was now or never.

"Marry me."

Brown eyes snapped open as she jolted into wakefulness.

"Are you serious?" she asked, blinking into the semi-darkness.

"What do you think?"

"Byakuya," she growled. Of all times her lover had to develop a sense of humour.

"Of course."

She sighed.

"I hope you're not doing this because of those idiots or some twisted sense of responsibility-"

"I love you."

Ichigo froze. It was the first time Byakuya had ever said THAT to her. Well, at least, not when she's not heavily injured and is unconscious.

There was silence reigning the room again, but this time, it was an awkward silence. Then;

"Okay."

Byakuya, whose face was burning in embarassment and was trying to hide it by burying his face into his lover's hair, turned to look at Ichigo. He could almost make out the blush that was dusting her smooth face.

"Is that a yes?" he was unable to stop himself from asking.

"what do you think?" she shot back at him.

A short pause, then:

"I'll take it as a yes."

There was no arguing to that.

"Baka," she mumbled fondly. Then, she turned to envelop him into a hug, tucking his head under her chin as she always did. He gripped her slim hips and pulled her closer, breathing in her lively scent.

And they slept.

Tsuzuku

Sap. Utter sap. I dun know what made me write something like this. I think it's exam stress. Great. I have musculoskeletal exam tomorrow and I'm writing fanfic right now. Someone, just do me a favour and kill me now. It'll be more merciful.

Anyway, please r and r.


	6. Poster III aka Meet the Parent

It's official. my head is cracked. This part is sooooo whacked. it's totally au even in my fic. The continuation for Poster series, I guess.

**Poster III aka Meet the Family**

The second time Kuchiki Byakuya came across another poster of Kurosaki Ichigo was when the redhead finally gave in to his demands and brought him to her home in Karakura to 'meet the parent'.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the enigmatic young woman said, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in defeat.

Byakuya couldn't fathom the reasons for Ichigo's reluctance at bringing him home and introducing him to her family. After all, her little dark-haired sister Karin knew about them and nearly all of Seireitei were aware of their relationship by now.

Anyway, on one fine day, when Byakuya finally managed to get a day off from his duties as a Captain of Gotei 13 and the head of the Kuchiki clan, they went together to the Real World to visit the Kurosaki Clinic/Residence.

Byakuya noted with amusement that moments before she entered the house, Ichigo hesitated and sighed, dropping her head before opening the door and shouting out loud:

"I'M HOME!"

Byakuya followed in, unassuming.

Just milliseconds later, Ichigo ducked and dodged a black and white blur.

Unfortunately for Byakuya, at that time he had not expected any attacks and thus, did not dodge in time. He ended up getting bowled over by his future father-in-law just a few steps into the house.

"YOU'RE HOME, STRAWBERRY!"

Byakuya winced. Not only seconds into the house and he was already both physically and verbally attacked. Literally.

Fortunately, his Ichigo was quick to the rescue.

"Dad, you're sitting on my boyfriend."

The older man blinked at the other dark-haired man, whose normally impassive face held an expression of tired exasperation that he usually reserved for the Kurosaki sisters.

Ichigo's lips twitched as she watched her father help the shinigami captain, apologising profusely.

"Dad, why don't you go help Yuzu," she mentally apologised to her littlest sister, "I'll check to make sure that Byakuya didn't get a concussion from your enthusiastic greeting."

"Okay," he chirped and skipped away to the kitchen, leaving the two lovebirds behind in the family hall. There was a short moment of silence before Ichigo broke it with a snort of laughter.

"Told you so," she couldn't help but say that. Her lips now stretched into a familiar grin.

"Did you find that amusing, woman?" her lover demanded, scowling at her.

"Yep," there was no hesitation whatsoever.

"Ichi-nee! Get daddy out of the kitchen!"

After throwing another smirk at him, his mischevious russet-haired lover left the room to do damage control.

Byakuya wandered around the family hall, strangely feeling at home in this odd little house/clinic. Then, he spotted two posters. One depicted a beautiful brown-haired woman whom he knew was Ichigo's mother. The other...

"Isn't she beautiful!?"

Byakuya nearly jumped but his pride didn't let him. How did the other man managed to sneak behind him without him knowing?

Keeping his emotions away from his face, he turned to the other dark-haired man.

"Yes, she is."

Kurosaki Isshin beamed like a moron.

"She looks so angelic in white. My pretty little strawberry."

The man actually twirled around on his toes as he said that.

By now, Byakuya was pretty sure he knew why Ichigo didn't want him to meet her parent.

But that aside, there was something fishy about Kurosaki Isshin. Other than the fact that he could actually sneak up on a Shinigami taichou, he seemed to know more than he let on. At least, that was the impression that Byakuya was getting from their limited conversation. Isshin didn't ask about his work nor did he enquire about how he met his daughter, which would be the normal things that parents would ask their prospective son-in-laws, wasn't it?

But, the older man just rambled on about random stuff concerning his daughter or other daughters. And occassionally, Ichigo would appear from the kitchen to interrupt whatever insane stuff he was spouting to derail her father from the direction of his topics.

Byakuya watched their interaction for a while before turning back to inspect the white poster that decorated the family room's wall.

"Daddy loves that poster."

The dark-haired man looked down to see Kurosaki Yuzu's sweet face.

"Wouldn't take it down no matter what. Says that with it, Ichi-nee's presence can be felt even when she's not here."

"Bullshit," her scowling twin sister interjected. The dark-haired substitute shinigami had suddenly appeared from behind Yuzu, greeting the 6th captain.

"Yo, Byakuya-nii."

It always amused and irritated Byakuya at how informal the Kurosaki family was with each other and with their friends. Well, now that he was going to marry her older sister, he didn't think he should bother correcting her, not that he ever did.

He nodded in reply to her greeting and Yuzu quickly introduced herself after apologising for forgeting to do so. He waved it away and was about to introduce himself when Karin interrupted him.

"Anyway, just call him Byakuya-nii," Karin commented with a mischevious grin. She really was like her older sister, personality wise. Inwardly, he wished his white-haired fellow captain good luck with dealing with his Kurosaki.

"Hey, dinner is ready," his own Kurosaki announced from the kitchen.

Then, except for the part where Isshin suddenly started to sing at the top of his lungs for no apparent reason, only to be subdued by his two more violent daughters, dinner commenced and ended without much of a hitch, much to Ichigo's relief.

Before they left, Isshin called him away for a 'manly' talk.

"Take good care of her," the older man said, confirming Byakuya's suspicion concerning the man. Neither Ichigo or him had implied that they were getting married, wanting to let the family (sans Karin) get used to the idea of the two of them being together first. The man definitely knew more than he let on.

"I will," he said it with so much conviction that Isshin just nodded without saying anything else. Sometimes, words were not needed.

Then, his future father-in-law handed him a 'farewell' present.

* * *

Ichigo dried her hair with her towel as she padded barefooted into the bedroom she shared with Byakuya. She had her own set of rooms but she was a firm believer that in order to keep a relationship going, one had to maintain a certain physical closeness with each other. Having different bedrooms were definitely not the way to go.

"Byakuya," she called out, hanging her wet towel on a wooden rack. She heard her future husband call out to her from the adjoining bedroom.

She opened the sliding door to join her lover and froze at what greeted her from the wall of her bedroom.

It was that demented poster of hers.(1)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING HERE!?"

**Owari?**

(1) It's the same poster I described on Chapter 1 of The Beginning of Everything. I drew a pic of that poster but I'll have to get it scanned before I can get it posted. Dunno when will that be possible. Still have one exam left.

Btw, **coian** commented that the poster was definitely something that Isshin would put up. Well, it's every unlikely that Bya-kun would be equally insane to do so but this is a CRACK FIC, so ha!

Just for laughs, so please r and r.


	7. Taichou

**Taichou**

"Welcome to the Fifth Division," the pretty petite lieutenant, Hinamori Momo greeted the new recruits. With her, there was two other seated officers; Fujii Yuu and Nishimura Daishiro, the third and fourth seated officer respectively. This year there was seven newbies joining them. Idly, Hinamori wondered if any of them would actually become a seated officer this year.

"We'll be taking you around the division headquarters today so that you'd get accustomed to it. Then, later, we'll bring you to see Taichou."

"Alright!" Nishimura Daishiro bellowed to the recruits, making them jump at his loud voice. "Follow us."

The new recruits glanced around as they toured the headquarters, following behind their seniors like little ducklings.

"Ah, you guys are really lucky," Nishimura drawled, shifting to put his arms behind his neck in a relaxed manner. "You get to meet Taichou on the first day."

Fujii rolled his eyes but kept silent as the new recruits looked on in interest.

"I didn't even get to greet Taichou until the fifth day," Nishimura continued to complain, rubbing his short unruly dark hair. Hinamori turned back to smile at the assembled males following behind her.

"It can't be helped," she said easily, "Taichou was still recovering after all."

"From the fight with the fourth Espada, right," the silent Fujii added, "The one named Ulquoirra."

"Oh, yah," Nishimura said, snapping his fingers, "Now I remember."

"Idiot."

"What did you say!?" Nishimura shouted as he turned to the shinigami beside him. The fukutaichou quickly turned around to stop the two glaring officers.

"Stop it, you two. Before I have to call Taichou!" she said vehemently.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're not in the 11th division," Fujii grumbled irritably, "You'd certainly fit right in."

"But Taichou is here," Nishimura whined like a kid, easily forgetting their disagreement. Fujii rolled his eyes again as Hinamori-fukutaichou giggled.

It was then that they are heard it. A soft sound that echoed throughout Seireitei.

"What is that?" One of the newbies asked, awed by the melodious sound drifting across the courtyard.

"Piano," Hinamori-fukutaichou answered easily. "It's a wedding present from Taichou's friends."

"Yah," Nishimura-sempai breathed, "Taichou is so talented. She can sing, play music and fight like a warrior." He sighed like a man with a crush.

Fujii just snorted, rolling his eyes again.

They continued on, passing the dojo, the offices and residents till they reached a large courtyard with a large koi pond in the middle.

Situated in the middle of the pond was a pergola and within it sat a large weirdly shaped instrument, black with gold lining. It was grand and it stood on three legs, with the top opened and tilted, held up by a stick.

A young woman was playing the instrument, tapered fingers flying across the keys easily. The sound was reverberating through the courtyard and Seireitei, soothing and gentle.

As they approached the gazebo, the recruits caught a better sight of the musician. She had hair the colour of sunset, straight and long but curled slightly at the ends. The waist length hair covered the number of the white captain's haori she wore.

The new recruits followed the seated officers into the pergola cautiously. Not because of fear or anything. More from awe and because they did not want to disrupt anything.

The musician continued playing the piano, seemingly oblivious to the newcomers. The seated officers bowed to someone in silent greeting and it was then that the recruits finally caught sight of the dark-haired man seated beside the young woman. He was clad in the haori of a captain denoting 6 in kanji.

The newbies jolted in recognition and attention.

Kuchiki Byakuya. Head of one of the noble clans in Soul Society. He was one of the best and most powerful of Shinigami.

The song reverberating through Seireitei slowly ended and the young woman stood up.

She turned towards them and for the first time, the new recruits of the fifth division caught sight of their new captain.

She was tall, taller than most of them about half a head. Her fringe was short and curled to frame her face, giving her a softer appearance. She wasn't extremely beautiful but her features was exotic and she had an aristrocratic air about her.

"Welcome to the Fifth Division," she said, giving them a small smile, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, your captain."

------------

Three days after the new recruits entered the fifth division, they finally had the chance to be first-hand witnesses of their Taichou's powers.

"Ahhhh, it's damn boring!" Nishimura complained outloud. Fujii rolled his eyes at the familiar whine. The two seated officer were supervising the newbies on their cleaning duty.

"can't be helped. Taichou's out of commission because of her pregnancy-"

"TAICHOU'S PREGNANT!!?"

Fujii groaned at his own slip of tongue. No one is suppose to know this yet. He himself only found out when he overheard Hinamori-fukutaichou ask Kurosaki-taichou about her monthly check-up.

"Hey, Nishi!"

The duo turned to see a member of the Eleventh Division jogging over to them.

"Hey, I heard that your Taichou is having a spar with my Taichou!"

The gathered shinigami just erupted in whispers of disbelief. The new members were exceptionally wide-eyed as they gossiped amongst themselves.

"Is he serious!? Zaraki-taichou's a bloody monster!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

The two seated officers with the newbies looked at each other with wide eyes before disappearing towards the clearing where the captains were usually found sparring in.

"Kuchiki-taichou is going to kill us!"

The other members quickly gave chase, curious as to the result of the fight.

When they got there, the 'spar' was already well on its way. Their taichou's large sword 'Zangetsu' was already out and was steadily being used to subdue the raging demon the 11th division called their taichou. Standing next to the large man, their Taichou looked dawrfed. But her size was also her biggest advantage.

After about ten minutes of dodging, the swifter and faster of the two finally managed to land a blow upon the head of the dark-haired taichou, knocking him out almost instantly with the back of her sword. Gathered around them, the witnessing shinigami (who doesn't know Kurosaki Ichigo) gaped at the unlikely winner.

"Give up, Kenpachi?" Kurosaki-taichou asked, her pink lips curled into a confident little smile. Behind her, not too far away, Kusajishi-fukutaichou cheered loudly and happily, as if uncaring that her Ken-chan had just been defeated.

"Oh, Taichou," Nishimura breathed in awe. Fujii rolled his eyes again, then finally gave into the temptation of whacking the fourth seat on the back of his head.

"Wow," the newbies were now staring at their Taichou with renewed respect.

And Kurosaki Ichigo continued to smirk triumphantly until she caught a glimpse of an approaching black cloud wearing Kuchiki Byakuya's face.

UH OH.

**End of Taichou**


	8. Aftermath

The continuation of 'Taichou'. It comes in a set:

**Aftermath**

"What are you doing, Ichigo?"

The fifth division taichou froze in her attempt to sneak away before turning to see her husband striding towards her with an intent to kill.

"Byakuya!" there was a hint of panic in her brown eyes, "I thought you were in the real world-"

"I was," he answered deadpanned, "Until I heard my pregnant wife is having a fight with Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Oh, it was nothing," she explained hastily with a sheepish face, "I didn't even use my Bankai."

"Ichigo, you're in your first trimester, you should-"

"I know. I know. I'll go home and rest right now." she quickly interrupted and quickly made her way pass the dark-haired man.

"Boy, he's naggy," she whispered to herself as she headed towards her office, just audible enough to cause Byakuya's right eyebrow to twitch.

"Ichigo."

"Yes," Ichigo enquired, turning around to face her husband hesitantly. Her wide innocent eyes didn't fool Byakuya for a second.

"The mansion is that way," her husband pointed with an impassive face, too used to his wife's mischief.

"Oh, right," Ichigo said, "I just need to get something from my office before I head home-"

"I'll get someone to send it along while you're resting," he intercepted.

"But-"

"Ichigo."

A sigh and a pout.

"Yes, master," she said with sarcasm.

Byakuya's lips twitched this time.

Before his wife could turn away to head home, per his wish, he took hold of her wrist and swiftly turned her around. Giving her a soft peck to her lips, he said:

"I'll see you tonight."

Then he was gone, intent on getting his mission done before his wife gets into more trouble.

**End of Aftermath**

Alright. Here's the thing. I'm leaving from tomorrow onwards to an island with no internet connection (TT______TT) So I wouldn't be able to update any stories for at least 3 months. Until then. Keep the reviews coming and I'll answer you guys when I return. If there's no review, I'm not updating. :op


	9. Dream

**Dream**

"When I was on the verge of death, I felt nothing but fear."

Byakuya looked at the young woman who had courageously fought against all odds to save first his sister, then Inoue Orihime from Hueco Mundo. Ichigo continued to look towards the red and blue sky, eyes cloudy from remembrance.

"For once, in a very long time, I felt afraid. Afraid that I would never see my sisters again. Afraid that I could not protect the others that I've sworn to protect."

Byakuya said nothing. He knew that it was not easy to confess these feelings that festers within oneself. He knew it because he himself could not bring himself to utter them. To tell her of his feelings.

"I was so scared...But then, I heard a voice telling me not to give up."

The Kuchiki head continued to watch the redhead as a smile begin to etch itself onto her lush lips, only half registering her words. It had occured to him that he might not be able to see her again. To set eyes on her again. So he watched silently.

"The voice also said that if I give up fighting for my life, my sisters, Inoue, everyone I know would be sad. So I shouldn't die."

Warm brown eyes met his own grey ones and he was felt a sudden lurch at the pit of his stomach. This, she was something he couldn't have. Shouldn't desire, crave or dream of.

"And I didn't, all because of that voice. Then, when I woke up, I realize it. Who that voice was."

Byakuya felt as if he was entranced in a dream as Kurosaki Ichigo, with her soft fond smile and warm golden-brown eyes, reached out and caressed his cheek gently.

"It was you."

**End of Dream**


End file.
